Wolfpaw
"Yours Truly has slayed." -Wolfpaw (About Yours Truly) Wolfpaw is a very small fluffy-furred silver-gray she-cat with amber eyes. Her right forepaw is brown while the other three paws are white. She has a white underbelly and chest with a brown spot on her back. She also has a pink nose. The strangest thing about her is her fluffy tail which is somewhat wolf-like. She has a thin structure and small paws along with tiny, sharp claws. Personality Wolfpaw is bubbly and bouncy with a usually cheerful personality. She's sensitive and sweet and tries to be kind and friendly to everybody she meets. Sometimes she can be shy before she meets a new person or sometimes completely unafriad of what people think of her. She hates critisism and can sometimes get into full out rants of her opinion. She's talkative and extremely fangirly. Trailing Stars Wolfpaw has earned the second chapter of Trailing Stars through a poll. Chapter two has recently been posted. In Chapter 2, Wolfpaw's POV, she meets Dawnmist and Copperclaw at a new camp. Copperclaw compliments Wolfpaw on her tracking skills, but Wolfpaw is still met uneasy by the full-grown, strong she-cat. Dawnmist tells Wolfpaw that they are to look for cats at sunhigh, but encourages her to go to sleep beforehand. She wakes up moments later in account of Copperclaw. When she and Dawnmist look for cats, they are attacked not far from camp by foxes. Copperclaw rescues them, killing the fox with one blow to the neck. By the end, a group of unknown cats appear, looking for a fight. It is hinted that it may be more BlogClan cats. In Chapter 3, Hawksky's POV, she appears with Copperclaw, Dawnmist and Rainbowheart where she introduces herself to Hawksky. She then helps fight off the attack from Owlpaw and Rainpaw. Character The first idea for Wolfpaw started on her own fanfiction; Chasing Stars which she is currently writing. In this story she is the daughter of Lionblaze and Cinderheart. She also has three siblings; Missypaw, Birdpaw and Creekpaw. She faces the drama in her life and the struggles with the life the Prophecy brought on her. In Trailing Stars, she's a sensitive but cheerful and sweet she-cat. She misses her human life a lot but her new life excites her as she learns something new everyday. However, a single memory of human life makes her sad (like going into Twolegplace.) She's a poor fighter but a great hunter although she declined hunting at first because she didn't want to get "blood on her paws." She's curious, usually positive and a great tracker and listener. On the Blog She joined BlogClan very early and was then known as Sweetstar but left the site for a year. When she came back she changed her name to Wolfpaw (Wolfheart) and got involved in Trailing Stars. Roleplay Out of Roleplay Wolfpaw just recently joined the rolplay site. She roleplays the characters Wolfpaw, Shimmerdawn, Oaktalon and Melody of Bright Red Bird. She occasionaly goes on but hasn't roleplayed in a while. In Roleplay So far, Wolfpaw has appeared as a new BlogClan apprentice. She's worried that the secret of Shimmerdawn, a BlogClan cat and Oaktalon, a MarshClan cat are actually her parents will be spilled. Fanfiction These are the current FanFictions Wolfpaw is writing. Warriors: The Clan of the Clouds The story follows Birdpaw (Birdwing) of SkyClan shortly after the events in the SkyClan manga; After the Flood. SkyClan is striving after what the strange loner Sol brought on them and Leafstar tries to lead while still caring for her kits. When another strange loner; Branch arrives he somehow earns SkyClan's trust. When Birdpaw finds out his secret she becomes the only one who can see his heart. Wolfpaw herself describes the story as "mysterious" and "full of love." This fanficiton is currently on hold until November. Warriors: The Whispers in the Stars After the deaths of Bramblestar, Mistystar, Onestar and Blackstar, tensions are rising in the Clans again. With fights happening everyday, not even the Gatherings have a sense of peace. But the worse tensions are the ones inside each Clan. The story follows cats from each Clan and takes place in the Old Forest. It is filled with "much Forbidden Love." This fanfiction is currently on hold until November. Warriors: Chasing Stars (Does not appear in BlogClan) The story takes place after the events of the Last Hope. It follows Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's four kits as they struggle with their new prophetic lives. Book one; the Star path is currently being written with sequels The Clan in the Sky, Forbidden Forrests, Enemy's Rise, Starless Night and Eternal to be written in coming years. Wolfpaw is still unsure of where she plans to "publish" the books. She is very close to finishing Book 1. Warriors: BlogClan's Battle The short story takes place in a Trailing stars theme and follow's Wolfpaw's POV. In the story, Wolfpaw is getting used to her new cat life and her human memories keep haunting her as nightmares. A battle is coming up against a new Clan that feels threatened by BlogClan and appears ruthless at first. Wolfpaw feels sad about the fact that the battle falls on the same day as her birthday. Without thinking, she runs away and comes upon a cat from the other Clan; Flitfoot who confuses her for a cat named Rye. Wolfpaw thinks that the story will have four or five more parts. As of now, though, the story is currently postponed. Trivia *In real life, Wolfpaw plays the guitar. *She has a dog named Wrigley. *She also has a Golden Retriever puppy named Daisy. *Her favorite Warriors character is Hollyleaf. *BlogClan is one of the only sites where she talks about warriors on other social media she obsesses over her favorite celebrities and talks in capital letters almost all the time. *Her favorite animals are dogs and wolves, also otters which she loved since she was assigned to do a project on them in second grade. *Warriors is her favorite book series while the Host is her favorite book. *She is a fan of Harry Potter. *She also writes her own books with hopes to get them published one day. *Her nicknames are Wolf and Wolfie on the site. *In real life, her name stars with an A. *She wants to tell you that Yours Truly has slayed. Wolfheart of blogclan by jayie the hufflepuff-d6e5sui.png|Wolfheart by Jayfrost Wolfpaw.jpg|Wolfpaw by Wolfpaw Wolfpaw by swiftpaw.jpg|Wolfpaw by Swiftfire Batcat by Swiftpaw.jpg|Batcat by Swiftpaw requested by Wolfpaw Wolfiebykat.jpg|Wolfpaw by Copperclaw WOLFEH.jpg|Wolfpaw by Copperclaw Copperclaw by Wolfpaw.jpg|Copperclaw by Wolfpaw Wrigley.jpg|Wrigley by Wolfpaw Daisy.jpg|Daisy by Wolfpaw Wolf.jpg|Wolfpaw by Shiveringrose Shiveringrose by Wolfpaw .jpg|Shiveringrose by Wolfpaw Echoleaf by Wolfpaw.jpg|Echoleaf by Wolfpaw Copperclaw by Wolfpaw.jpg|Copperclaw by Wolfpaw Wrigleyanddaisyforwolfpaw.png|Wrigley and Daisy by Kat for Wolfpaw Wolfheart.png|Wolfheart BlogClan Glee.jpg|Wolfpaw's BlogClan version of Glee Wolf by Wolfpaw.jpg|Wolf the Pikachu by Wolfpaw Aeris by Wolfpaw.jpg|Aeris by Wolfpaw Loba and Mikey by Wolfpaw.jpg|Loba and Mikey by Wolfpaw Wolfpaw says no by Wolfpaw.jpg|Wolfpaw the kittypet by Wolfpaw Wolfpaw cat-pony.jpg|Wolfpaw the Element of Fangirlness by Wolfpaw Leafpaw the wolf by Wolfpaw.jpg|Leafpaw the wolf by Wolfpaw Shiver the wolf by Wolfpaw.jpg|Shiveringrose the wolf by Wolfpaw Kat Wolf by Wolfpaw.jpg|Kat the wolf by Wolfpaw Dawnmist wolf by Wolfpaw.jpg|Dawnmist the wolf by Wolfpaw Copper the wolf by Wolfpaw.jpg|Copperclaw the wolf by Wolfpaw Cakestar by Wolfpaw.jpg|Cakestar the wolf by Wolfpaw Wolfpaw Headshot.jpg|Wolfpaw headshot by Wolfpaw Wolfheart.jpg|Wolfpaw/heart by Mosstail Illustration-of-Chapter-Two-of-Trailing-Stars.jpg|Wolfpaw in CHapter 2 of Trailing Stars Category:BlogClan Allegiances Category:Apprentices Category:She-cats